Summer Sneak Out
by IamTonks
Summary: James and Albus have been grounded but are determined to get to the party of the year.


James and Albus...

_Albus_

"Room's now." Mum said to me and had both been grounded for making it impossible for Lily and dad to come into the house, which had been very funny until mum came home. I slouched upstairs following behind James and turning off into my room as he went into his. I fell onto my bed and grabbed the quaffle lying on it and started chucking it into the air and catching it again. I heard James' music play full volume from his room and couldn't help but grin at his hidious attempt to be let out to Conners party tonight, in which we were both banned from anyway but being grounded just makes it so much harder to persuade your parents. Conner Hunter was in James' year and was holding an end of exams party which we were both invited to, it was ment to be the party of the year and james was determined not to miss it.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. TURN OFF YOUR MUSIC OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR AN EXTRA WEEK!" I heard my dad yell up the stairs

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU" was his reply and I burst out laughing. Suddenly the music shut off and I heard a tap at my window, I looked round and saw James' muggle helicopter flying outside my window. I rushed over and opened it taking the piece of paper that was taped to it.

_Going to sneak out to the party _

_Wanna come with, send you the plan if yes._

_hit the wall once for yes twice for no. _

_And don't Snitch! _

I read the letter through twice. If I go and we get caught we are so screwed but if I don't go and he's not caught it's an opportunity missed. I headed over to the wall that conjoined my room to his and hit it hard. once. I then headed back to the window and waited for him to send the plan.

The helicopter flew back into my room and I took the little slip of paper.

_Be ridicliously loud for a bit then be silent for about 10 minutes and Mum or Dad will proberly come in thinking we've gone out._

_Pretend to be asleep or about to or something that does not involve sound._

_Once they've checked on you shut your door loudly. _

_Climb out your window and meet me the other side of the hedge by the front gate._

_This will work! Don't get caught!_

I walked over to the wall and yelled at the top of my Voice

"JAMES"

"YEAH" came the reply

"I'M BORED"

"GO TO SLEEP THEN" was his reply

"NO THAT'S BORING"

"BOYS SHUT UP!" Mum yelled at us and I couldn't help but smirk

"MUM I'M BORED" I yelled

"TOUGH. YOU'RE GROUNDED. NOW SHUT UP" was the expected reply

"JAMES WANNA PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS?" I asked through the wall

"BOYS SHUT UP" it was dad this time

"HOW?"

"JUST YELL THE ANSW-"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WILL YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN" Mum yelled at me opening my door

"Fine, Fine. I'll just go take a shower then go to bed" I told her "NIGHT JAMIE" I yelled before running into my on suit bathroom and running the water waiting for the door to close.

"NIGHT AL" I herd a muffled James "NIGHT PARENTS, LITTLE SISTER" I turned off the water and headed back into my room and changed into my capris and no shirt and got under the covers white shirt lying by the window so I could grab it easily when sneaking out.

About 20 minutes later I heard someone enter my room and turn off my lights shuting the door behind them. I counted 60 seconds in my head before getting up and putting on my shirt and climbing out the window into the freezing air. I used the wooden plant climber thing to climb down and jumped the last foot or so, I headed to the end of the garden climbed over the gate because it squeaks when opened and saw James sitting round the corner by the hedge.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Parents didn't come in till about a minute ago" I told him

"Shall we go then?" He started walking off down the road. We had about a 15 minute walk ahead of us.

"You know I'm kind of offened you thought I'd snitch. I may be a seeker but I'm not a snitch" I told my Brother after a long silence

"That, Little brother, has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said. Ever."


End file.
